


The Smut Chronicles

by llama_chan



Series: A Moth, A Peacock and A Baby [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llama_chan/pseuds/llama_chan
Summary: All the smut scenes I leave out of A Moth, A Peacock and A Baby.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: A Moth, A Peacock and A Baby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. 4; Moonlight

_A loud ringing caused him to shoot up. He was sweaty and painfully hard. He was panting. He just had a wet dream about his assistant. He was no teenager. He was a grown man who was also married, with the said wife being kept in a coffin in the basement. The clock beside him read 6: 05. He had about an hour before Nathalie would join him for work. The image of her naked form popped up in his mind. He leapt out of bed and ran to the bathroom and turned the cold tap in the shower._

The cold water wasn't working. His mind was filled with the image of Nathalie sinking down on him. His cock throbbed. He would have to take matters into his own hands, quite literally. He changed the temperature of the water and wrapped his hand around his member. Gabriel started slow, teasing the head of his cock. It must have been at least 11-12 years since he had last done this. After Adrien, the foreplay in his and Emilie's sex life died down and then so did the sex. In his mind, Nathalie started by teasing the head against her wet folds before sinking down, sexily biting her lip. She rocked her hips in a slow circular motion. In his mind, his hands drifted up to cup her breasts in his hands. He played with them, squeezed them. Pinched and pulled her hard nipples. Nathalie released breathy moans. She stopped rocking and started bouncing. Rising until the tip was left in before taking him completely again. She started to bounce faster and he grabbed her waist so he could thrust into her. Gabriel leaned against the cubicle wall. He was close he could feel it. He let out a strangled moan. Nathalie left hand moved to her clit, rubbing it. Her back arched as she screamed in pleasure. She came hard. Her juices spilling out. Nathalie collapsed onto his chest. Gabriel wrapped his arms around her. He thrusted a few more times before he felt his own release. Gabriel bit back the moan as cum shot on to the glass wall. His legs felt weak. It had been far too long.

Gabriel cleaned the glass and then himself. His mind was hazy when he got out. He sat on his bed with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He rubbed his face. He hoped that Nathalie had not been able to sense that. He felt ashamed. He used his personal assistant for his own sexual release. He never wanted to be that kind of boss. They were slimy and made his skin crawl. He got dressed, vowing to never do that again.


	2. In This Nest of Ours (chapter 2)

"Nathalie, I can sense that you're all worked up."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Just because I can't get an erection doesn't mean to say that I can't pleasure you." Nathalie looked into his eyes, she saw his sincerity and nodded. 

Gabriel shifted and started to kiss and suck at her neck. His free hand travelled up her thigh, along her side and onto to her boob. Nathalie let out a soft gasp at the contact. He kneaded the flesh under his hand. Gabriel shifted to kneel above her. he focused on the spot between her neck and shoulder, this earned him a mewl from her lips. Nathalie's hands that once held onto his arms moved to his hair and neck. She pulled at the greying locks. Gabriel pulled at her nipple and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. Nathalie let out another mewl and her back arched at the sensation.

"When was the last time you let someone touch you like this?"

"Thissss is real-ah not the time to be ask-king."

"Very well."

Gabriel ceased his assault on her neck and started on her other breast. He took his time sucking and teasing her nipple.

"Ffffffuck!" Nathalie started panting.

Gabriel moved his hand from her breast, down across her abdomen, his touch ghosting her clit and placed his hand on her thigh.

"Where do you want me the most?"

"Oh will you just shut up and fuck me already!" Gabriel didn't move. "For a man who can't get an erection right now you're very into this." Gabriel cocked an eyebrow. "I need you to work on my clit." Gabriel nodded and moved his hand to her clit. He felt metal on her hood. He looked down and noticed that she had it pierced. "I used to have my nipples pierced as well, but I took them out years ago."

He began massaging her clit and playing with the piercing. Nathalie let out soft whimpers. He moved his fingers to her entrance, her juices leaking out. He kept his thumb on her clit while he teased her. 

"Fingers. In. Now." 

Gabriel shifted further down the bed and complied. He inserted two fingers and began to thrust, her moans became louder. He pulled his fingers out and began to kiss her thighs leading up. She gasped at the sensation before begging him to lick her pussy. He sucked on her piercing and pulled at it with his teeth. He ran his tongue across her, curious as to what she tasted like. It was a flavour that he couldn't quite describe but he knew he liked it. He pulled her legs over his shoulders and licked and sucked, changing pace when she said she was close. Nathalie's back arched. She saw stars. Her moans grew louder and louder. She couldn't say anything but "yes", "more" and "fuck". Her toys were nothing compared to the real thing. She was close again. She grabbed the sheets and pulled at them. He started to move away but she grabbed his head and pushed held it where she she needed him most. 

"Not this time." He dove back in. Nathalie felt something coil within her. Sound faded away. Her walls clenched. Her back arched. She climbed and climbed and then she was failing. She came with a scream. Her orgasm squirted at him, causing him to jump away in surprise. She looked down at him, he was wet and had a dopey grin plastered on his face. She smiled back at him panting hard. He crawled above her and kissed her tenderly. Nathalie could taste her self on his lips and found it quite erotic but she'd have to save that for another time. He moved off her and went into his en-suite to wash his face. He came back with a wash cloth and gently cleaned her. He placed the cloth on the nightstand and crawled back into bed pulling her on top of him. 

"Don't get too pig-headed but that was the best oral I've ever had."

"Shall I do it again my dear?"

"Some other time perhaps."

"Would it bother you if I could never get an erection again?"

"Oh please, how do you think I survived before you." Nathalie shot him a wink. She grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers. "If it bothers you that much you can always ask the doctor for the medication she mentioned."

"Hmm."

They both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	3. In This Nest of Ours (chapter 13)

It was a heated kiss. Their hands moved over each other's bodies. Gabriel laid her down on the settee, placing kisses along her jaw and neck. Nathalie's hands gripped his hair as his cold hand slipped under her shirt and squeezed her breast. Gabriel moved the bra out of the way to tug at her nipple, whilst sucking at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Nathalie let out a gasp and bit her lip. She pulled his hair and dragged his head back.

"We should move this to somewhere comfier." Nathalie suggested. Gabriel stared at her lips and dove back in for another kiss. He pulled her up and led her to the bedroom.

Nathalie closed the door behind them, she barely turned around before she was being pressed against the door, their tongues fighting a battle. Nathalie moved her hands up his shirt trying to undo the buttons, before deciding it was taking to long and ripped his shirt open. Gabriel pulled away looking down at his ruined shirt.

"First you ruin my painting and now a perfectly good shirt? You're going to pay for that." his voice was deep and commanding, sending a bolt of desire down her body.

"Oh stop whining you can always sew the buttons back on."

Gabriel eyed her for a second. He suddenly ripped her shirt open and attacked her chest with his kisses. Nathalie let out gasps of pleasure as Gabriel worked her shirt and bra off, exposing her fully erect nipples to him. Gabriel sucked on one and fondled with the other. Nathalie however, was desiring more. She made short work of his belt and trousers, before working on her own. Gabriel let her go so they could free themselves of their last layer of restraints. she threw her clothes to the nearby chair and then paused once she caught sight of Gabriel's erection. He made his way over to her smirking. 

"It seems that little potion fixed me completely."

Nathalie grabbed his neck and pulled him down into a rough kiss, pushing him back towards the bed. Gabriel was forced to sit down when his knees collided with the edge. he shuffled back towards the headboard as Nathalie climbed above him. She took his erection in one hand and slowly sank down. Both let out a moan. She stopped as soon as the tip was in, allowing her to adjust to the new size. As soon as she was ready, she sank down on him completely, gasping out in pleasure. Gabriel wrapped his arms around her waist and she held onto his shoulders. Nathalie started to ride him. Gabriel let out a guttural groan. Nathalie's back started to arch and she switched between bouncing on his dick and thrusting her hips forward. her pants and cries growing louder by the second. Gabriel felt his orgasm swirl in the pit of his stomach. He flipped them over so he was on top and thrust hard and fast into her. Nathalie cried out his name. Her nails dug into his back. Gabriel grabbed one of her legs holding it over his shoulder, going deeper. He rubbed her clit with his free hand. Her walls tightened around his cock and her body started to tremble. It was a few more thrusts before she cried out coming undone. Her back arched off the bed and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She panted heavily. Gabriel moved slower, allowing her to come down from her high. She turned over so he could take her from behind, wriggling her ass in the air. Gabriel thrusted into her. He pushed her back, forcing her into the bed and grabbed her ass. He pounded into her hard and fast. Slick flesh on flesh, the only sound filling the room. He could feel her orgasm building again. She grabs the sheets tightly, screaming as her she orgasms again. A few harsh thrusts more have Gabriel spilling his load into her, almost collapsing on top of her as he does so. He pulls out and falls onto the bed next to her. They share a smile and he pulls her in close. Nathalie kisses him softly. They lay like that for a while. Nathalie was the first to move to go to the bathroom to clean up. Gabriel joined her a minute later. Once done they climbed into bed, wrapped in each other's naked embrace.


	4. Morning Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this nest of ours chapter 15 part 1.

_Gabriel kissed her jaw and neck. "Shame, but I have a few ideas of how we could spend that time."_

Gabriel's hand went between her legs and he rubbed her clit pulling at the piercing. Nathalie started to moan. Gabriel covered her mouth with his. He teased her entrance before sticking a finger in. Nathalie grabbed his dick and began to pump it. Gabriel left a trail of sloppy kisses down her breasts and abdomen. He kept going slowly thrusting his fingers in and out. He placed a kiss on her inner thigh and moved further down before coming back up on the opposite side and doing the same. Gabriel inserted a second finger and began to thrust a bit faster. He bit down onto the skin of her breast and began to suck leaving a mark. He inserted a third finger and moved back down between her legs. She gasped at the sensation. He picked up the pace and watched as her juices leaked out. He took the piercing in his mouth and pulled, she mewled. He rolled it over his tongue. Nathalie grabbed her breasts. Her orgasm was building. One flick of his tongue and she was grasping the sheets. Her walls started to clench. Gabriel became rougher with his actions. She came loudly, her orgasm dripping down onto the bed. Nathalie watched as Gabriel licked her orgasm off his fingers. She bit her lip. Gabriel sat back and her mouth was on his dick before he realised. He let out a groan. She tightly held him as she worked on the tip. She moved her hand down and around, pumping it slowly. Gabriel moaned at the new sensation. He gripped her hair tightly and thrusted into her mouth. She opened her mouth as wide as she could, letting him fuck her throat. He fucked it hard and fast enjoying the gurgling sounds. In all their years Emilie had never once given him a blowjob, nor had he been fortunate enough to experience one before then. He thrusted deep, cumming into her mouth. He groaned and held her head there until he was done. Gabriel let her go and watched as she swallowed every last drop. She licked her lips. Gabriel pulled her up and kissed her, tasting himself on her tongue. He felt his dick rise again. 

Gabriel pushed her down and with one swift motion thrusted into her, causing her to cry out. He lifted both her legs above his shoulders, going harder and faster. Nathalie moaned at the new angle. Gabriel leant down and captured her lips. She wrapped her arms around his head and tugged at his hair. It spurred him on. He pulled out and flipped her over. He held her hips against his as he re-entered her, roughly pounding her. His hands travelled up to her breasts. He squeezed hard. Nathalie let out a loud "Fuck", gasping and whining in pleasure. She screamed as she came again. Gabriel didn't slow. She could another orgasm building. Gabriel moved one hand to the base of her neck and the other to her clit. He teased her clit and she came undone quivering. Her body slumped forward but Gabriel held her upright. A few thrusts later and Gabriel came hard, his semen leaking out. He let her go and she collapsed onto the bed, panting hard.

"I was not expecting that." 

"It seems that you have woken a part of me that I didn't know existed." He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. 

"My legs feel numb." Gabriel began massaging her legs.

"Sorry, my love."

Her eye caught the beginning of another erection. "How the fuck are you not tired?"

"It's been a while. A good 10 years maybe."

Nathalie looked at him quizzically. "Surely not," Gabriel shrugged. "No toys, no jacking off, not even a prostitute?" Gabriel shook his head. "Wow. Just so you know I'm going to introduce you to sex toys and porn, as fun as this is, I doubt I can keep up."

When the feeling came back into her legs she wandered into the bathroom for a shower, with Gabriel following closely behind. They washed each other's hair and bodies. Gabriel's dick still stood fully erect and it was evident that it was becoming painful.

"One last fuck but that had better be it." Gabriel grinned and he lifted her with ease before fucking her against the wall.

In the end, they both knew that it wouldn't be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to make some corrections, why thrusted got changed to trusted, I'll never know. 😂😂


	5. Skinny-dipping

_He stood and stripped down before going into the water. He called out to Nathalie to join him. After the initial shock subsided she joined him._

Gabriel watched her take off her clothes. She was taking her time, putting on a show. He watched as she turned away from him acting like she was putting her clothes in a neat pile away from the river bank. He watched as she unhooked her bra, slid it off and dropped it to the floor. Next, she slid her underwear down her long legs, bending over to expose her wet sweet spot to him. Gabriel felt his cock twitch. Nathalie stood back up and sauntered over to him. She suppressed a shiver the moment her feet touched the water. When she was chest deep she dove under. Gabriel waited for her to resurface in front of him but she never did. He started to become worried. He felt a hand snake round his waist and grab him cock. He felt another up and onto his chest. Then he felt her breasts on his back. Her breath next to his ear. Nathalie began to pump his cock, slow and circular. He let out a groan and rested his head on her shoulder. He felt himself get closer and closer as she got faster and faster. He tore her hand off before he comes. Gabriel turned around to face her. She had a sly sultry smirk. Gabriel planted a kiss onto her inner wrist of the hand he was holding. He placed one on her lips, earlobe, jaw, neck, clavicle, breast then nipple. He pulled and tugged on the areola while his hands moved down to her arse. Gabriel ducked down under the water, planting kisses down her front. He moved his right arm around and inserted two fingers. He pumped his fingers in and out. He kissed and sucked on her clit. He resurfaced when he ran out of breath. He moved them towards the edge where he could get some footing. Gabriel wrapped her legs around his waist and positioned himself at her entrance. He thrusted up and in. Her head flung back as she moaned. 


End file.
